Eyes
by lejardine
Summary: Alan Rickman and Isabel become fast friends but what will it lead to? This is a one shot inspired by the new pictures of him at the Gambit premier.


_This inspired by the recent pictures of Alan at the London Gambit premier._

Isabel sat on set waiting for the actors to do a run through of a scene before they began to film. She would photograph their movements and reactions. The scene was between Alan Rickman and Jeremy Irons. It wasn't that important of a scene just a conversation between their characters where supposed to be the best of friends. Quietly and almost stealthily she took photos with her camera on silent so that the sound of the shutter did not disturb their flow.

Alan had noticed Isabel but not because she was moving about and taking pictures but because of her looks. He was confused how someone so beautiful chose to be behind the camera rather than in front of it. She was only two inches shorter than him. Her skin was a beautiful chocolate brown and her eyes were brown with dark blue/nearly black liminal rings. Her hair was long, jet black, and curly though she kept it up in a somewhat neat bun held together with pins and an elastic band. She had an hourglass shape and was a little thick. He always thought thin women were too frail. He marveled at her but she was off limits because he was still with Rima.

The scene was over and the actors went back to their starting positions and filming began. Isabel was allowed to stay and watch quietly as she loaded the pictures on to her laptop to be edited. It was mesmerizing to watch the two men interact with each other. They were both in modern day dress. But Alan, her favorite, was half dressed in a costume because this conversation was after a costume ball. He was dressed as the Phantom, "He must like dark characters" she thought to herself. The scene was over and everyone was free to go for the day.

Isabel stayed behind and continued to edit the pictures while listening to music and completely ignoring her surroundings. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she noticed everyone had left. She looked up and was met by the kind eyes of Alan.

"How did they come out?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, fine. I'm still editing though." She said softly. She was attracted to this man but did not want him to know. He was off limits after all. They went through the photos and picked out the ones they both liked. They talked for a little while longer then went their separate ways home.

The next day was the same thing. Most times the two would talk in between takes. Usually light conversation and sometimes Alan would actually make her laugh which seemed to be a feet because she rarely spoke to anyone else. Alan found that she was very quiet and kept to herself. It was immediate knowledge to him that she was not comfortable around others for long periods of time. But there was something he detected in her eyes when he spoke to her. What it was he could not exactly tell. It took a month for him to figure out what it was.

One day on a break between filming he found Isabel outside enjoying the sun, fresh air and cool summer breeze. He stood a few feet behind her and watched as she let her hair loose and watched as it cascaded down her back brushing the top of her butt. Her hair was thick and smelled good. He could smell her shampoo as the breeze carried the scent towards him.

"Isabel." He said with a smile. Immediately she turned towards him and he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look he loved to see when Rima saw him. It was a look of love in her eyes but it would always change to something else. At first he could not recognize it but then he saw that it was sadness. She was an old lonely soul in the body of someone young.

"Good afternoon."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked as he placed his hand on her arm. She agreed and they walked a bit away from the mansion where filming was taking place to a field that was left untouched and was therefore covered by tall grass and wild flowers. It was quick quiet meal between the two.

Isabel didn't know what to say. Lately her loneliness was getting worse mainly due to the fact that she was in love with a man she could never have. And what made it worse was that he would never know. The night before she lay in bed curled in a ball crying for what she thought was her stupidity. So, Isabel sat on the blanket with Alan sharing the lunch he had made for the both of them. Was he worried about her? She wasn't sure, maybe he noticed that she didn't eat all that much.

"What are you doing after we finished shooting?" asked Alan. There was only a few days left. Isabel didn't answer but merely shrugged her shoulders not looking at him. Alan noticed the somewhat dejected look on her face. Alan paid more attention to her and placed his sandwich down on its wrapper. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Isabel looked down at her phone.

"We need to head back. I'll help you clean up and thanks for lunch." She said never looking at him. Quickly she stood and cleaned up and placed everything back in the bag and helped him fold the blanket.

"Isabel." He said a little forcefully. She stopped and turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She had changed her whole countenance. The dejected sad look was replaced with that of a calm and fully aware look and smile. "Oh, the masks she has", he thought. Isabel turned away and walked ahead of him. Without seeing her face he knew that the sadness still lingered. She slouched as she walked. At full height she came up to his eyes but slouching she came up to his lips. Filming was done for the day and Isabel quickly left so as not to see Alan. She thought this would be for the best. She though not ignoring him but not hanging around him as much would be better for her. She would not allow herself to get to close to him because she doubted she would see him again after the filming was over in the next three days. Well one since there was no filming on the weekends.

Isabel had a simple dinner of tortellini, smoked salmon with basil pesto and whole bottle of red wine. By the time she had finished the bottle she passed out on the sofa and did not wake until three in the afternoon that following Saturday. The weekend was spent cleaning up and editing the photos. There were no calls for her on her days off; she did not have much in the way of friends. There were no bosses calling her because she was up to date on all assignments and after filming she would be taking a long much needed break from work.

Alan on the other hand spent his weekend quietly with Rima. There wasn't much going on between them. She sat and read and he went over his lines by himself for Monday. There wasn't much in the way of interacting between the two. There hadn't been much of that for a while but Alan didn't let that get to him. What bothered him were Isabel's actions that Friday. She was cold and dejected around him. She never made eye contact and didn't speak more than a few words to him. He continued on with his lines then dinner then went to bed for Monday.

Monday was the last day of filming. There were only two scenes left to shoot that day and both had Alan in them and both required Isabel to take pictures. She had in ear headphones on so she didn't hear Alan when he called her name. He noticed the headphones after and didn't try again. But he did notice that she looked a little exhausted. It took from eight in the morning to seven in the evening to finish both scenes. By the end Isabel was overloaded with pictures and was packing her things to return home.

"May I talk to you?" came the velvet voice beside her. There was no saying no. Isabel finished packing and walked out with Alan away from everyone else. He stood in front of her commanding her full attention. "What is wrong?" he asked forcefully.

"Nothing is wrong Alan." She answered once again avoiding his gaze.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." she could here the anger in his voice and looked up recognizing that tone and verbiage from the Harry Potter movies. She could not help but smirk, but that quickly disappeared. Alan noticed the smirk and relaxed. Alan took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her arm, which slid down her soft skin to her hand, which he grasped. "Seriously though." She didn't know what to say. "Do I tell you I love you and want no one else but you?" she thought to herself.

"Please don't look at me like that." She whispered. He gave her a worrying look but it came off as slightly adorable.

"Why?"

"You'll make me do something I'll regret later." She whispered. Alan took another step closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. At this point there was no holding back. In one quick movement Isabel took his face in both her hands and kissed him on the lips and closed her eyes. The kiss lingered. It felt like an eternity and she could feel the tears falling down her face. It was too much to take in. Finally, she let go and backed out of his reach. "I have to go." Alan stood there dumbstruck and as he watched her climb onto her motorcycle and speed off. He placed his fingers on his lips enjoying the lingering sensation.

Now he really wanted her, but there was one problem. Out of the month and a half of shooting and getting to know Isabel he knew nothing of contacting her or where she lived. It took a few days for him to finally get her address but by the time he got it and showed up on her front door she had packed her things and left with out a forwarding address. He looked her up online and found her email address but she never answered. There was no phone number he could reach her at and her higher ups would not readily give out her home address.

_**A Year And A Half Later**_

Isabel sat watching the other partygoers dancing laughing and having an all around good time. Her boss that thought she was not social enough forced her in to this party. Which frankly, was actually true. After the filming in Italy she took a month off and went on assignment back to back to different parts of the world. She would be hope for a maximum of a week for that year and a half after. Tonight was one of those breaks but this would be an extended vacation again.

It was a formal party. She wore a dark blood red lace strapless dress that was matched with a gold metal kind of corset that laced in the back with a long cold ribbon that extended down to the floor. She wore short heels that were perfect for the warm weather and her hair up. She wore two earrings on each ear and gold bangles. She thought she was pretty good at hiding until a tall heavily bearded man asked for her to dance with him. He didn't say much but she could tell he was smiling. He was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and kind eyes.

Without a word she took his hand and was led to the floor as they danced to a slow waltz. The eyes were familiar to her but she could not place them right away. The gentleman continued to look her in the eyes with a knowing smile. It was then that it hit her and she stopped dancing. "Alan." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've finally found you." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"After the kiss I went searching for you. But I never found you."

"You've been searching for me for a year and a half?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"After the kiss I got to thinking that I was not happy. Rima and I had been pulling apart and two weeks after you kissed me she told me she had met someone else. We went our separate ways. For about a month I was down in the dumps."

"So, what are you trying to say?" she wanted him to give her a clear answer as to hi intentions.

"I was searching for you because I realized that I had fallen in love with you and that I wanted you. I want you." He said again. Or a moment she was silent. It had been a while since a man wanted her. She was over bypassed for the women of normal height that were stick thin. No one ever wanted the tall curvy girl. Alan could almost see the cogs turning through her eyes. She didn't say anything and Alan was getting antsy, quickly he took her hand and brought her to a separate area away from prying eyes and the music. "Well."

"I…I…" she didn't know what to say so she used actions instead. She stepped up to Alan and kissed him for the second time ever. Alan wrapped his arms around her as she grabbed a hold of his lapels. His beard scratched her face but she didn't mind.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes." She answered breathlessly and kissed him again. His hands roamed to her hips and ass and to her arms and back to her back.

"Good. I can shave then." He saw the confused look. "I let the beard grow out to disguise myself so I could find you here. I was told you would be here."

"By who?"

"Jeremy." It took a moment for her to realize he meant Jeremy irons. "I told him what was going on so he was helping me find you."

"Oh." They continued to kiss for a little while longer then took a breath, their foreheads touching.

"Are you liking this party?"

"No."

"Would you like to leave?"

"If I'm going with you, yes."

"Good." Alan reluctantly let go and took her hand and they left and walked outside to flag a taxi but were met with paparazzi. The flickering of bulbs momentarily disoriented the two. "Just to let you know I am very possessive of those I love." He whispered in to her ear.

"Don't worry, so am I." she answered with a smile. A taxi finally came and they hopped in.

"Where to?" asked the driver. Alan looked at Isabel who gladly gave the driver her address. They showed up ten minutes later in front of her apartment, paid and took the elevator to the top floor. The apartment overlooked lower Manhattan.

Alan removed his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons and his shoes while Isabel removed her shoes and the gold metal corset. She let her hair down. Alan walked over to her and took Isabel in his arms again and held her close and kissed her. He was gentle with his touch. His hand slid up her body and gently cupped her ample breasts. His other hand found the zipper for the dress and pulled down until her dress fell away from her body and revealed that all she wore underneath was a black cotton panty.

Isabel stepped away from the dress and proceeded to unbutton Alan's shirt while kissing him. The shirt was quick work along with his pants. He stood there in front of her in his boxers. She stepped away from Alan and smiled as she took him in. For a man in his sixties he was still sexy but she noticed how he incessantly scratched at his beard. Then an idea hit her. She took his hand and brought him to the bathroom and brought a stool and made him sit on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little confused.

"Taking care of your beard." She said as she walked out. She returned with a pair of scissors and reached underneath the sink for a few razors and her shaving cream. She wrapped a towel around him and proceeded to cut his beard. She had put on a sports bra before starting and the cleavage that was so close to his face was making him hard.

After cutting away as much as she could she sat on his lap straddling him and rubbed an ample amount of shaving cream on his face. It was warm to the touch and loved the feel of her weight on his lap. He snaked his hands from underneath the towel and placed them on her hip moving her closer. She turned the warm water and wetted the razor and proceeded to shave his face. It took two razors to clear his face with the exception of an expertly cut mustache that was kept short just above his upper lip. With a rag she cleaned his face.

"How does that feel?"

"Much better. And not one cut to my skin. I am impressed." He said as he felt the smoothness of his face. Alan removed the towel and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He held her closer and she felt his hardness.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom," she whispered between kisses. Alan agreed and they made it to the bed. Alan lay on the bed with Isabel on top. She removed the bra and watched his eyes as the travelled to her breasts. He reached up and took them both in his hands and pinched her nipple eliciting a moan from her and she rubbed her clit against his hard cock. The sensation of her wet panties and pussy against his clothed cock was frustrating him and he flipped her over on to her back and slipped off her panties and his boxers, his cock bouncing free with every moment.

He wanted to make love to her right then but wanted her to feel the max amount of pleasure. Alan moved down her body kissing her along the way until his lips were at her nether lips. She was hairless which he liked. He ran his tongue over the skin and watched as she shivered. He spread them and licked again as he stuck two fingers in to her quim. She was soaked.

Alan took a moment and looked her in the eye. She really wanted him. No words were needed. Without a second thought he buried his face between her legs and continued to suck and lick her clit and figure her. But he would not let her cum. He held down her body as she thrashed about in pleasure but just before he knew she was about to cum he stopped. She whimpered incoherently. Alan wiped his face and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to make love to you." He whispered. Grabbing his cock he found her entrance and slid in slowly until he was fully buried inside her. She was tight and he had to keep still to stop himself from coming right then. But she was getting impatient so he started to fuck her slowly. He watched the look on her face and the juncture of where their bodies met. She had wrapped her legs around his waste and pulled him close to her and kissed him. Their moans and whimpers and grunts intermingled until Isabel came. Her body went rigid as her pussy clamped down on his cock. Alan kept pumping a few more times until he could not hold back anymore and shot his thick white cum in to her. For a moment they were in bliss until slowly reality came back to them.

Alan made to get off of her but she held him close. "I don't want to crush you." He whispered lovingly.

"You won't." she said back and he stayed in place. Alan instead pulled out of her with a loud wet pop and laid his head on her breasts and they fell asleep.


End file.
